deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW The Yoshiman/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jessica McCarney page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikiar (Talk) 23:23, October 10, 2009 Ed Deluca page Shouldn't we make it a redirect to Ed DeLuca? - Ash Crimson 02:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I'll get rid of it. Thanks =] - Ash Crimson 03:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) admins Aside from that Wikiar guy (who doesn't really do anything) I'm the only admin here :[ .. unfortunately I can't promote people to admin. - Ash Crimson 01:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Gamercard I've added your gamercard to your user page. (hope you don't mind) I saw you ask at the FF wiki.. so I figured I'd add it. I think it's only usable on your user page at this wiki. I had to add some code here to get it to work. also.. I'm not like stalking you or anything.. I just edit the Final Fantasy Wikia. Oddly enough, I asked that same user the exact same question like a week or two before you 0_o - Ash Crimson 11:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) No problem =] - Ash Crimson 10:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from MagcargoMan! Hi Yoshiman, I'm MagcargoMan! I never really liked zombie games, but when I played Dead Rising I thought it was awesome! Maybe because it is an original and refreshing zombie game, not just the typical zombie game. Anyway, I've started a blog on my page, would you like to have a look at it? MagcargoMan 05:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for replying. I need help on Dead Rising. I need to know how to beat the photo challenge scoop, the one where you have to show a certain kind of photo to Kent Swanson. By the way, I'm glad you liked my blog. You should make a suggestion on it (if you want to, that is). MagcargoMan 05:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Plaza boxes Later on I'm going to make boxes for the plazas. What info do you think they should have? also, I'm going to make the survivor boxes look more like the main character ones. - Ash Crimson 16:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) How does this look? Here - Ash Crimson 18:50, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool =j - Ash Crimson 14:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Schedule? Hi again. I'm not so good at time management in'' Dead Rising ''and really need help (I'm a completist, so I'm trying to rescue all the survivors and complete all the scoops)! I can complete all the scoops in the first day, but I take too long, leaving me not much time for scoops for days two and three. Anyway, I know this is asking for heaps, but do you think you could make me a schedule for day one, including all it's scoops (both optional and compulsory(and what time they start) survivors and photo opportunities, and what order I should do them in. It would really help me get extra time for day two and day three. Do think you could please do that for me? Only for day one. Also, I made a new article after reading the dicussion on the main page, Raw Meat, it's not much, but every little bit counts. Lastly, do you think you could find some wiki users to enter my blog, because I've only got one comment. Thanks! MagcargoMan 04:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Pocket God? Sorry, if I'm annoying you by sending you messages, but do you happen to like an iPod Touch/iPhone game called Pocket God, because it's wiki is in a state of neglect, and although a user called Jsquish and I improved it, it still needs help. MagcargoMan 05:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey! uhm.. I'm able to promote people to admin now and I'd like to promote you. So do you wanna be an admin here? You'd have to show up and edit regularly, but you do that anyways. I figured I'd ask first before promoting you. - Ash Crimson 17:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : I went to the central Wikia and asked for Bureaucrat rights.. now I can promote people. - Ash Crimson 00:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats! you're an admin!!.. ok.. you can now delete pages and images (you should start a talk page about why you want it gone first).. (if someone uploads something offensive get rid of it), block users (only block someone if they're really being a nuisance), protect pages (prevent it from being edited), and finally, you can now use the "rollback" feature! this will let you quickly let you revert a vandals edits. Well.. congrats dood =] - Ash Crimson 04:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :No problem.. just don't go crazy and abuse your power or anything. =j I'm going to start editing more tomorrow.. I haven't done a lot in the past 2 days o_0 - Ash Crimson 23:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) my first blog =3 well i know i have never met you on dead rising wiki but i always see you talking with ash :3 so i wanted to let chu know i made a blog and would like to hear your comment ty byes-huggles- To Do List I made a To Do List. Just figured I'd tell you. You can add a task if you want. - Ash Crimson 21:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you know if this list is fan made or from dead rising? Research notes I'm debating whether or not I should delete it. - Ash Crimson 06:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : Cool - Ash Crimson 15:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :: He's some dood who just started editing here.. he seemed helpful until he turned into a vandal. I had him blocked but he said he'd be good... so.. yea.. I unblocked him. - Ash Crimson 16:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you think we should change the names of the Case pages? like change Case 1-1 to A Chance Encounter. - Ash Crimson 17:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. - Ash Crimson 17:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hold on a second - Ash Crimson 17:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : Ok... You make a new page and name it A Chance Encounter (for ex. Edit that page and type #redirect Case 1-1 You have to type Case 1-1 with :: I hope that makes sense >,< - Ash Crimson 17:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) That's the only way I know of :\ you could just type out A Temporary Agreement every time, but that gets annoying. - Ash Crimson 18:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome - Ash Crimson 18:26, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Redirect I think I figured out a way to redirect the pages without making new ones entirely.. Just figured I'd let you know. - Ash Crimson 23:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah.. =/ Just move the page from case 1-4 to A temporary agreement and then move it back to case 1-4. I already finished it up though - Ash Crimson 04:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Also, do you mean you're going to create the rest of the DR case pages? or just redirect them? - Ash Crimson 04:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.. I have no clue why that image place holder thing is always to the left of user pages. It is pretty irritating >,< - Ash Crimson 01:46, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't really know. =\ He shows up every now and again to edit something and then vanishes for about a week or two. - Ash Crimson 02:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Yoshiman! Sorry about my lack of contributions to the wiki. It's because I only first started played Dead Rising ''a month ago. Because of this, I don't know enough that hasn't been listed on this wiki. Anyway, I've almost finished 72 Hour Mode for the first time! I even did all the scoops and unmarked scoops (except for 'The Hatchet Man', because I didn't have enough time). You see, I've only had two run-throughs of 72 Hour mode (I've played the game heaps of times in those run-throughs), The first run-through I was running out of time on Day 2, so I just leveled up a bit, saved my stats, and started new game. I am currently on my second run-through, I'm up to case 7-1, and as before mentioned, I did all the scoops and unmarked scoops, except one. So that explains my lack of contributions to the wiki, but rest assured, I will still contribute when I can. Thanks! Best Regards MagcargoMan 01:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Good Job! You're an admin now, great job! You should do what you always tried to tell Ash Crimson to do, add the Willamette Parkview Mall in the background of the wiki. MagcargoMan 01:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :It isn't like I didn't try =[ - Ash Crimson 04:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) hi im back/new blog im back :3 i made a new blog/an idea about a recuitable survivor team ater saving them your one of the survivor ideas in my blog blog news i finally put you in my blog :3 your survivor number 2 check it out and comment :3 yay i finished my blog(or atleast the recruitable survivor part):3 look and coment again :3 Poll Hey. I've made a poll that will decide how some things are written here. Your vote would be appreciated. Also, if the polls don't work correctly (they don't seem to work right.. -_-) type your answers out in the comments section. This poll is kinda important.. so vote. >,> Dead Rising Wiki:Consistency Poll - Ash Crimson 21:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :The winners have been decided. Now all we need to do is decide how to write out the strength category.. any input is appreciated. =] - Ash Crimson 20:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Blog update New:But it sure is fun...(phsycopath) Next:Alice's song I did it! I did it! I finished Dead Rising! Ans I did a pretty god job too! Because I visited Isabella at 10:00 AM, I unlocked Overtime Mode, so when I finished 72 Hour mode, I continued on for Overtime mode, instead of having to play through 72 Hour mode again. I rescued 44 out of 53 survivors (Frank West and Isabella count as survivors on the chart), only missing the scoops 'The Hatchet Man' and 'A Women In Despair', and the unmarked gun shop trio scoop. Overall, I did pretty well. I even reached level 50! MagcargoMan 08:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Blog update I put my first Survivor mission:Alice's Song(alice ish me ;3) thanks epicness :3 wow thanks :D Infinity Mode Do you think you could give me some tips for Infinity Mode, I find it hard. Also, how long does it take for food items to respawn? Note: When I finished ''Dead Rising, I didn't die in Overtime Mode, so I got the 'Unbreakable' achievement. Additionly, the reason I'm level fifty was because I did two run-throughs and I was running out of time on the first one so I saved my stats and started again (I think I already told you that though). At the end of the first run-through I was level thirty-nine. So anyway, now I'm going to aim for the '7 Day Survivor' Achievement. Do you know any tips? MagcargoMan 00:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Not that far? So you haven't got that far? Don't worry, Dead rising is a hard game (I struggled a bit too). But if you're stuck, I can help you out. Where are you up to, and do you need help with it? MagcargoMan 01:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Promotion I'm thinking about promoting ThaPauly to admin. What do you think? Also, how do you like Final Fantasy XIII? I noticed you're playing it. =3 - Ash Crimson 00:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : So.. I'll ask him.. I guess.. - Ash Crimson 03:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I asked him =] If Frank keeps editing I may consider promoting him some time near the end of the month. After that I think we'll have enough admins for awhile. I finished XIII like a week or two ago. I liked it a lot, but it's definitely one of my least favorite Final Fantasy games.. for some reason. Who are your favorite characters? I like Sazh and Vanille.. Hope gets on my nerves a bit though. - Ash Crimson 04:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Vanille never loses her stupid accent =\ Fang's alright.. I had to use her and Hope to finish the game. When I say it's one of my least favorite FF games that doesn't really mean much. I still think it's a fantastic game. Oddly enough, FF XII is my favorite o_0 followed by V and IX. What's your favorite? - Ash Crimson 05:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) It sucks that you missed out on VIII and IX. They're some of the best around. You should get IV because it's awesome.. The after years was alright.. I didn't finish it though. Maybe you'll get a PS3 by the time Versus comes out? They haven't even showed game play or anything of it yet, so I think it's pretty far off. I'm at the point now where I've totally lost interest in it. =\ - Ash Crimson 20:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I just need to see some game play and my interest will be sparked again. It's apparently plays like Kingdom Hearts, but like you said, it is a more mature FF game. VII and VIII had cars, so I don't mind those.. thanks for talking to Skullo.. and I don't own the place lol. =] - Ash Crimson 07:04, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : I hope VXIII goes multi-platform and KH3 is announced multi-plat. I have a PS3 and all, but the 360 is my console of choice. I think KH3 will probably be multi-plat.. Square seems to release just about everything on Xbox now.. and I'm sure Disney has some say in what consoles it'll show up on. - Ash Crimson 03:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Surprisingly, XI still has a pretty active community.. but at this point it's probably not worth playing. I got the ultimate edition for Xmas this year and only played it for 2 hours. No one would let me join up with them so I kept dying. Anyways, I'm psyched about XIV! I hope it comes out on the 360 too. If it does maybe we can play =D - Ash Crimson 03:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) No problem.. I'm not good at MMOs either. =] - Ash Crimson 02:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Ash Crimson's not-enemy here. I see you guys need something I may be able to assist you with... The Williamette Parkview Mall would make a dashing background and I can get and try to apply every picture of it. Also, I live for Pikmin. It was the wiki I always wanted. Surprisingly, my first two were this and GTA. My third will be Pikmin. Please add to it if you can. Don't tell I said I wanted you to; he'll block me, probably. So, yeah. pikmin.wikia.com . Now, please enjoy four squigglies: Deathsculler 06:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Food Court I notice in your recent edit to the Food Court page that you took out the items list. Figured I'd ask why. I was planning on adding Al Fresca Plaza items soon, and I don't want to be counting chairs while getting gnawed upon by countless zombies if it's going to be deemed unnecessary. lol ThaPauly 13:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a big deal, and fixing it is easy. I just wanted to ask first before I just went and added it back. ThaPauly 12:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) blog new i made a new blog check out and comment Entrance Plaza Stage Picture? There still isn't a picture of the Entrance Plaza stage from Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom on the Willamette Mall page, or the actual Entrance Plaza page. I can't do it because my computer is stupid and doesn't let me upload pictures to wikis. MagcargoMan 06:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Website Hello, I have a website about superheroes. Would you like to visit it? www.freewebs.com/spaffsuperheroes Frank-West 14:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Help with Overtime Mode I only just noticed that message you sent about how far you were into the game. I tried to get the 'Saint' achievement, but I missed the gun shop trio (and yes, I did't fight Cletus, because I didn't have time). I missed the Cliff Hudson scoop (like before, running out of time) and Cheryl Jones as well. And Jessie and Brad became zombies. Anyway, I have some tips for Overtime Mode: *DO NOT let the special forces capture you (it's to hard to escape from them). *GUNS ARE USELESS! Instead, when you first leave carlito's base, stock up on katanas at Ripper's Blades. It is also helpful if you still have Larry's meat cleaver. Anyway, bladed weapons are way better for killing special forces. *Keep food items with you at all times. *When in Wonderland Plaza, make sure you visit the book store and get the health 2 book, which will increase food items' recovery by 50%. And in a door near Crislip's, there is an empty room with a book that DOUBLES food recovery. By the way, how cool is the new background!?! But what has happened to the logo (the word 'Wiki')? Anyway, I hope those tips help. MagcargoMan 07:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Where have you been for the past couple of days? You haven't been very active for the past week.. - Ash Crimson 20:56, April 28, 2010 (UTC) New Rule I'm making a new rule for admins. If an admin doesn't edit at all/a lot for a week, he/she will lose their admin status. Nothing personal.. I just can't have admins who aren't editing. - Ash Crimson 20:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) You're saying we should do that to all articles? I wanted all DR2 articles/info on a separate page from the DR stuff.. except for characters. Why not just put a See Also and have it link to its Dead Rising 2 counterpart? - Ash Crimson 20:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) How's this? Honestly, I think a see also would look better. We should have a disambig page and then a see also at the bottom of each page.. I'll show you in a minute. - Ash Crimson 20:36, May 1, 2010 (UTC) All it leads to is more pages. Having to giant weapon boxes on one page looks sloppy =\ - Ash Crimson 20:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Check the Garbage Can page to see what I'm talking about. - Ash Crimson 20:45, May 1, 2010 (UTC) And last but not least... an example of what a weapon page were to look like if we keep them together. User:Ash Crimson/Sandbox .. That doesn't look nice at all. =\ - Ash Crimson 21:06, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure I guess. I'll make it later.. I kinda would like it if the polls actually functioned properly this time though =\ - Ash Crimson 22:06, May 1, 2010 (UTC) So basically the same way as last time? I'll make the poll a news article so people can find it easily. - Ash Crimson 22:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) blog update come check out survivor mode blog ~~Karensarahrocks~~ Poll We've started a poll. Your opinion is important. Please Vote. User blog:Ash Crimson/Dead Rising Wiki Poll - Ash Crimson 22:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but he/she will have to work to get it back. If the person has something to do for a week and tells me before hand they're fine though. - Ash Crimson 23:22, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Overtime Mode You finished Overtime Mode! Congrats! I got the 'Unbreakable' Achievement as well. Glad to know you finished it. You should now try out Infinity Mode and see how long you last. My record was one day and three hours. It's really hard. By the way, I made another article: Japanese Radish. It's nothing special, but it is a food item that wasn't listed yet. Every edit counts. So anyway, congratulations on finishing Dead Rising. The main game is great, but Infinity Mode is tedius and boring after a while. I can't wait for Dead Rising 2! MagcargoMan 00:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Updated my blog again comment this time :B "Aw mister elephant rabbit thing, Flatery will get you everywhere!" ''--Alice, After eating a strange muffin'' yo dood comment on my blog or be..... shot with a......water gun :B Thanks! Thanks! I appreciate it! Glad to know that I'm helping. Don't forget to give yoursewlf and the others credit too. Oh, by the way, remember on my Zombie Dog Blog, you said: " I'd like to see zombie dogs in Dead Rising 2, but when I think about it, I'll be the one who'll have to kill them, so I'm not really sure on my feelings about this :(. I think they should add more variety to the human zombie types, but that's just me." Well, I see your point, but here's a factor to remember, It's either you or them. By the way, I'm going to update the blog to explain how the zombie dog thing would work. MagcargoMan 11:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Cool Cool! I look forward to it. - Ash Crimson 05:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Very interesting. I'll try and figure out how it works. I've been messing around with tabs on my Second Sndbox and something just isn't adding up. I think I may need to add some kind of code.. but I'm having hard time finding it. - Ash Crimson 23:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog Updated! I updated my blog. Check it out. MagcargoMan 07:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Dog Blog Updated! I have now added Zombie Dog-based achievements. Plus I've added how much PP you get for killing one. Also, I'm not sure if you noticed, but you can also distract them by throwing a Hunk of Meat. Please comment (this is the last update think). MagcargoMan 07:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Otis Revisions Yes, it is an opinion, but you have to admit it is an opinion shared by many. I thought since almost everyone I know thinks the same thing, it might be trivia worthy.Frank-West 00:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, I understand. Frank-West 01:12, May 6, 2010 (UTC) No more blog I'm done with the blog now. No more updates. So you don't have to comment anymore. Just so you know, I added gamerscore for achievements, all achievements give 20G, except for 'Monster Hunter', which gives 30G. Also, killing a Zombie Dog will now give 7,500 PP, instead of 10,000. If you still think that is too much, please see the explanation I gave to Frank-West (who thought it was too much). MagcargoMan 01:00, May 8, 2010 (UTC) K Then First of all, I never said I would block her. Plus I did try to peacefully resolve things, and I didn't even ask her anything that was mean. I even said it in a nice way. Just to clarify. Frank-West 02:28, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : Fighting on the internet: Even if you win, you're still a loser. I don't try to start fights, I'm an internet pacifist. Thanks for not getting mad at me about this ordeal though. =) Frank-West 02:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) UPDATED MY BLOG CHECK IT OUT AND COMMENT FOR EPIC LASER SOUNDS(jk) BUT CHECK IT OUT AND COMMENT I SIGN LOLs :D 23:54, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks you still havent commented yet <;c on my SURVIVOR/PHSYCOPATH DLC blog :c please comment. with a candy on top LOLs :D 00:34, May 12, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Tabs Lol =] Don't feel bad... this really is the most irritating thing ever.. It just refuses to work >,< Oh, and I'm jealous of you playing Bad Company 2. - Ash Crimson 00:53, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I want it! I played the Demo for hours.. I was gonna buy it, but I bought FFXIII instead. =\ I'm psyched about the campaign.. I thought the first was pretty funny. - Ash Crimson 06:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Once you finish XIII you should totally play BC2 single player. O_0 Not related to that at all.. but are you gonna play Red Dead Redemption? that looks pretty cool. - Ash Crimson 21:05, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.. there's a lot of games coming out that I wanna play like Alan Wake, Red Dead, etc.. I wish I could buy them all =[ - Ash Crimson 19:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, my computer works. I still can't figure it out. =( I asked for help at the main wiki.. and nothing they suggested worked. It's really bugging me. - Ash Crimson 04:56, May 18, 2010 (UTC) What kinda template do you wanna make? Naavbox? character/weapon/location thingy? - Ash Crimson 11:29, May 19, 2010 (UTC) My blog is updated :o..oh holy cow This is Alice on Epic 51.XD: Oh snap in a can sexy moosic :D. LOLs :B 02:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks its survivor mode Scoop you do know gun show standoff is from chop till you drop and check out my blog :D Oh and i noticed you put Sophie's Song ... Thats Mathmatical,ya just like math :D lols why did you say"Have a bad day,taking one down" what does taking down mean and i dont want a bad day :c and you have 666 edits o.O Blog Updated! Hi, added the effects of Mixed Drinks. Plus, new achievement: Good Boy! MagcargoMan 06:38, May 18, 2010 (UTC) oh that shitteh amercin idel song i hate idol of america :' and i got more edits than you :P and comment on my blog or ill throw a rock at you >;B Blog update on dlc survivor and phsycopath check it out i made "Girls just wanna have fun times" Bubble To make one a talk bubble I recommend messing around with the code from mine. Like changing the colors. Here's a link to mine. i'll put it in steps anyways. #Make a new page and name it (for ex) Template:YoshiTalk #Alter the code from mine. (Colors, Text) Codes for colors #upload a small icon that will be used for the little pic on the side. #to use it type (if you named it after the example) that's it. Sorry if it didn't help =[ - Ash Crimson 00:36, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Contest:EPICNESS new contest :pitch mission ideas to me and i'll choose the best of the best(of the dead rising public) and update it on my blog) Pics would be useful Also edited machete on blog and added Smell Reality stronger My new blog idea (coming soon). Remember when I said I was going to make a new blog? Well I'm going to make it soon! But I need to wait until they release ''Dead Rising 2 ''to make it (because I need to know the weapons in it). I'll tell you went I make it. Clue: It's a store. MagcargoMan 01:49, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Look at my icon it's not poledance hero anymore!!!!! tell me what you think!!!!!! LOLs :B 17:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks tell misdtertrouble to stop undoing my edits or else ill poke you in the chest......Hard >:o*points finger at you like a gun* >:c ALSO how did you get your signature to be a different color Jennifer Gorman Ello, not sure why karen is all psycho, she's mad that I don't like her blogs and thinks I'm undoing her edits to spite her. Whateverz. If you look at Jennifer Gorman's page, she undid my edit that Jennifer will be listed as dead if Frank is captured by the cultists. Isn't that true? If so, it should stay on the page right? (Also, the edits she speaks of in her above post was trivia that was random/speculation...check the history of Janet Star and Josh Manning to see what I mean).--Mistertrouble189 18:10, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey KSR starts a fight with everyone.. like everyday. Nothing new there. I wouldn't really call the Mag thing a fight. I was just telling him to stop overreacting over everything. I admit I did say it like a jerk though. =] - [[User:Ash Crimson|'Ash']][[User talk:Ash Crimson|''' Crimson']] - 00:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : I stole your signature idea.. How do you use it though? - Ash Crimson 00:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Got it. Thanks. I noticed a problem with the code. . It keeps any text after it mini. I've fixed it on my template. If you want I can alter it for yours. Edit: and for some reason the date is boxed.. hmm. - Ash - 06:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) hmm.. I can't seem to get this thing working right.. I'll just stick with the normal thingy. - Ash Crimson 06:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :It was a cool idea.. so it's lame that it didn't work right. (most of the time) - Ash Crimson 21:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) The reason is Because I don't know how, first of all, and second I can always go to the talk page history and look for the edits that say "Cleared Talk Page". But if I'm ''supposed to archive it, then I'll figure out how and start doing that. Frank-West 18:08, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! Also, Ash archived it for me, so I'll figure out how next time it needs archived. Frank-West 22:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Yup yeah. Gimme a minute though =D - Ash Crimson 20:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC)